1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved grill cleaning brush.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of brush constructions for different purposes are disclosed in the prior art, some of which can be utilized for cleaning the elongated ribs of a grill. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,449, issued September 25th, 1973 to Swanson, discloses a brush structure having parallel brush elements which can be utilized for cleaning a grill structure. Adjacent end portions of the bristles of the brush elements intermesh over the length of the individual brushes. The drawback with this type of arrangement is that cleaning of the ribs of a grill is effected by only the ends of the individual bristles due to the minimum amount of overlapping of the bristles of adjacent brushes. Further, due to the parallel arrangement of the brushes, only a minimum amount of pressure can be applied to the ribs of the grill with the brush, otherwise the rib will pass along the length of the parallel-mounted brushes. In other words, the limited overlapping of the bristles does not provide any resistance to a rib passing along the length of the bristles between adjacent brushes and ending up at a location between the shank portions of the brushes. Such a situation can easily arise when one applies pressure to the brush in order to remove hardbaked grease or goo from the grill ribs, as is frequently necessary in many cases.